The Garden of Love: A Kozumi Romantic Fantasy
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: During a battle with Calamaramon, Kouji and Izumi are separated from the others and they discover a mansion and true love Please Read and Review!


"The Garden of Love: A Kouzumi Romantic Fantasy" By Dark Goddess  
  
SUMMARY: During a fierce battle with Calamaramon, Izumi and Kouji are separated from Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei and end up in a foreign and exotic new part of the digital world, only to discover that they are all alone in this new area. When they go traveling around the section, they happen upon a charming, exquisite, lovely and mysterious rambling mansion with the most magnificent sprawling gardens either one has ever seen. Realizing that there is no one else there at the house, Kouji and Izumi decide to take refuge in the mansion. As they stay in the mansion, the pair begin to live a fairy tale life and discover hidden feelings for each other. As they begin to fall in love with each other, they learn all about the splendor, magnificence and the magic of nature and love, never guessing and never even suspecting that there may be a darker force at work.  
  
  
  
GENRE: romance, mystery, supernatural, and fantasy.  
  
RATING: PG for mild language and sensuality  
  
Author's note: Dark Goddess the Immortal has returned at last! I'm back everyone! But for a limited time only. Anyway, I got the idea for this story after finishing a novel for the TV show, "Charmed" entitled "The Garden of Evil." It was inspiring to me and after a lengthy hiatus, my muse returned and told me to sit down and pen this story, which is my first new story in quite some time. Then, I decided to make this a digimon fanfic and that introduced to me a whole new problem: which digimon coupling to use for it. That was a problem because I have a very long list of couples that I like and that I wanted to use. Then I realized that I wanted to focus this story on my favorite couple for Digimon Frontier: Kouzumi, better known as Kouji/Izumi. I've been dying to write a romantic fanfic about them for a very long time and this was the end result. I will try to keep them in characters as much as I can, okay? Please send all questions to my email, littyliegh75@yahoo.com. Oh, and all flames will be used to help me make s'mores. Do I make myself clear? Good. Oh, and one more thing: this story takes place some time after episode 17 and it's before Duskmon shows up. Thank you.  
  
  
  
"The Garden of Love: A Kouzumi Romantic Fantasy".  
  
Chapter One: "Two Degrees of Separation"  
  
Apparently, the children had no idea what they had been getting into when they accepted Calamaramon's challenge to fight. She turned out to be a lot stronger than any of them had originally thought she was. Of course, they knew already that she was no pushover.  
  
Vritramon, Garmmon, Shutumon, Bolgmon, and Blizzarmon were having a very difficult time battling Calamaramon. She was TOUGH!  
  
"Nero Corso!" Calamaramon shouted, sending a huge wave of water in Shutumon's direction.  
  
Shutumon was barely able to duck the attack, much less block it. She had to use every single one of her fast reflexes to her advantage in order to avoid being hit, which she did, narrowly. But, if there was one thing she could do quickly, it was counter attack. She wasn't about to fail to an overgrown squid.  
  
So, she counter attacked with her strongest attack: "Wind of Pain!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Calamaramon was ready for the attack and had one of her own ready. "Titanic Charge!!" The situation only got worse when Calamaramon redirected the attack towards someone Shutumon secretly had feelings for: Garmmon, much to her shock.  
  
  
  
"Garmmon, look out!" Shutumon screamed, dashing to him as fast as she could force herself to go. She couldn't allow one of her friends die at the hands of that sushi nightmare. She had to save him or she'd never forgive herself.  
  
As soon as she reached Garmmon, the blast struck them both and its sheer force lifted them up into the air in a makeshift tornado, Shutumon gripping Garmmon as tightly as she possibly could.  
  
The other three called after them, but their cries were in vain. Neither Shutumon nor Garmmon could hear them. All those two could hear was the howling winds around them as the tornado took them higher and higher.  
  
  
  
The last thing Shutumon remembered hearing was Calamaramon's laughter above the howling of the gale force winds and Garmmon's moans of pain  
  
  
  
Then, everything went black as the pair lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
